Living on a Prayer
by Bunny1
Summary: Going through the sagas of Bulma and Vegeta getting together, the birth of Trunks and Chi-Chi and Goku having Goten. Goku and Chi-Chi are happily married, but villains keep getting in the way... can they stay together despite their obstacles? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Goku was playing in the yard with his young son, Gohan, laughing as he holds the small boy upside down by his toes. Gohan seems delighted with the game.

Chi-Chi came out of the house wearing a purple silk wrap dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders, and smiled at her "two men".

"Boys, time for lunch!" she called cheerfully.

Both of them raced past her into the house and towards the table. She followed them in and sat down. Goku and Gohan seem to be in a race to finish their high-piled plates of sandwiches, while Chi-Chi ate her one delicately, still shaking her head in amazement after all these years at the appetites of Saiyans.

"That was good, Chi-Chi."

"Yeah, thanks, Mama." Gohan said, letting out a small belch.

The small boy flushed, and Chi-Chi was about to respond when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi answered.

Goku watches in concern as his wife's cheerful expression turns into a frown and stands up, his brows knit in concern.

"I'll tell him." Chi-Chi said in a reluctant tone, and hung up the phone.

"Chi?"

"Bulma. She has _another_ crisis."

It is quite obvious that Bulma is not one of Chi-Chi's favorite people; especially since she is the one who usually calls Goku to take care of the problems of the Earth. But Goku was instantly alert, almost antsy.

"What's going on?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't know exactly. She says she's calling a meeting at Master Roshi'sIsland. She even said that Krillin called Vegeta."

"Vegeta? _Krillin _called Vegeta?"

"Must be serious." Chi-Chi nodded.

"Come on, Gohan; we're going for a ride." Goku said, nudging his son.

"Oh, no, Goku! You are _not_going without me!"

Goku looked like he is about to protest, but notes the fire sparking in her eyes, the hands on her hips, the defiant tilt of her chin, and knows that he has already lost.

"All right, love." He said, kissing her forehead. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach-house, Krillin was practically screaming into the phone.

"How can you be so self-centered? This is not just about the people of Earth, it is about the entire _universe_! And, as a Saiyan, you especially should worry about it. You are likely next on his list!"

There was the sound of a click, then a buzz, and Krillin grit his teeth, slamming down the receiver. Master Roshi glared at Krillin.

"You careless kid! Do you know how long it takes the phone company to come out here if you break that?"

"I'm sorry, Master Roshi," Krillin sighed, frustrated, "but... that stupid... arrogant..."

Before he can finish his rant, the door was blown off the hinges, and Vegeta is standing at the door in jeans and a tank-top, a leather jacket slung over one shoulder, and he is regarding the room with somewhat of a sneer.

"You forgot good looking."

Fortunately, Krillin was saved from answering as Goku and his family walked in. Bulma, who has her hair done as if she were "Chrissy" from "Three's Company", and was wearing a light blue leather min-dress with several zippers, gathered everyone around.

Gohan sat on Chi-Chi's lap, and she stroked his hair. Goku and Krillin are paying the most rapt attention to Bulma, while Vegeta is only giving her a lazy, bored gaze as he leans back against the couch, his arms folded behind his head with an "I could be doing _so_ many more interesting things right now..." look upon his face. Master Roshi, however, seems to be hypnotized by the generous display of legs in fishnet stockings Bulma is showing.

"…So, Dr. Wheelo has escaped. Goku probably remembers him from childhood; he was a menace back then, and he is back. His plot is to extract the life force from the most powerful creatures on Earth- starting with Saiyans. Of course, anyone who has a tremendous amount of magic or chi powers is at risk. So, that would put Master Roshi at risk as well. So, we must all be on our guard, and take him down quickly. And... that's about it."

"You know, Cupcake, you could have said that in a lot fewer words." Vegeta patronized.

Bulma huffed, but said nothing. It took great restraint, especially when she saw that Chi-Chi was trying her hardest not to laugh. However, she took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself.

"Okay, so, what's the game plan here, folks?" Krillin asked, clapping his hands in front of himself, trying to get back to the subject matter at hand.

Vegeta looked at him incredulously as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Kill the son of a-"

"Seven-year-old _child_ present!" Chi-Chi interrupted, putting her hands over Gohan's ears.

Vegeta gave Chi-Chi a surprised, raised-brow expression, but then decided to give her an innocent, childlike expression in return.

"I was going to say "monkey". Really." He said in his most innocent tone.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" Gohan wanted to know.

Chi-Chi looked at the child in her lap with immense motherly worry in her eyes.

"Baby..." she heged, "maybe you should let Daddy, Krillin and Vegeta take care of this, hmm?"

"But, they'll need me! Bulma says this guy has a whole army!" Gohan half whined.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma accusingly, and then turned to her husband with a pleading expression.

"Chi, I've been training him for this, all right? He will be fine; he's my son."

"He's mine, too…" she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around Gohan.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Kakorat, you should not let your woman coddle the child so. He will never become a true Saiyan warrior."

Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. "Chi-Chi is the best mother he could have, and Gohan is _plenty_ strong; getting stronger every day!" he said warningly.

"And, for Heaven's _sakes_ could you learn to call him _Goku_?" Chi-Chi burst out.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Dr. Wheelo is going over his figures and looking at a map with a blinking light on it.

"There you are, my little Saiyans... you're going to give me the greatest gift in the world: Immortality. And, then, I will be revered as the greatest scientist who ever lived!"

A soilder walked into the lab. He stalked purposefully towards Dr. Wheelo's desk. He was clad in standard issue fatigues, but, it is obvious by his presence that he is a very high-ranking solider.

"Doctor, are we ready?" he asked.

"Not yet, my boy. I will tell you when." Dr. Wheelo said impatiently.

The solider is obviously offended by being referred to as "boy".

"They would not be expecting a night attack, and, the longer we wait, the better they can prepare." He said dubiously. "That's just good strategy."

"You know of military battle," Wheelo dismissed. "I have been secretly studying these Sayins for a _very_ long time, and it is better if they come to us. And, believe me, I will make them come."

"They don't fight with weapons, Wheelo! They have only themselves, but, most of my men are actually frightened!"

"Then, your men are actually smart," Wheelo retorted, unphased. "Several of them will probably die. But, it is all for the greater good. The cause."

"Cause, sir?"

"Yes, son. Immortality..."

The solider looks at Dr. Wheelo, satisfied, as if he thinks some of that immortality will be shared with him, but it is quite obvious that Dr. Wheelo has no intentions of that whatsoever...

* * *

Later that night, at Roshi's, Vegeta was doing some kind of complicated stretches when Chi-Chi walked in with Bulma and Gohan.

Bulma seemed a bit entranced by the sweat glistening on his beautiful bare chest, but Chi-Chi just walked right past him to the small refrigerator to get a juice-box for Gohan and a bottled water for herself. Vegeta could not resist this opportunity to taunt the wife of Kakorat, purposefully leering at her tight jogging suit, her long hair just grazing the waistband.

"You don't like me much, do you, sweetcheeks?" Vegeta smirked.

"Cupcake? Sweetcheeks? Goh, you really _are_ a chavenuist." Bulma huffed.

To her annoyance, Vegeta winked at her and stands up, toweling himself off, to walk towards Chi-Chi.

"Well?"

"Honestly? No, not really. You are crude, and you once tried to kill my husband." Chi-Chi said defiantly.

Vegeta made a face of mock hurt, then pantomimed that she has stabbed him through the heart.

"You wound me, fair maiden." Vegeta teased.

"Oh, shut up! You Saiyans are all alike! All you care about is the promise of a good fight!" she snapped.

"What else is there?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"_Plenty_!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You are fooling yourself, toots. Kakorat needs the fight just as much as I do. And, just because you're pretty enough to keep him _amused_ while he is at home, don't mean you're enough to _keep_ him home."

Chi-Chi's eyes lowered as she blinked back tears, the previous statement having hit a little too close to home.

"At any rate, you should not concern yourself so much with this fighting. It has nothing to do with you." Vegeta continued loftily.

Chi-Chi's head snapped up in anger and she slapped Vegeta so hard that his head snapped back. Bulma and Gohan were watching in wide-eyed shock.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that this is "none of my concern"! That evil maniac is after my husband and little boy! All you have to worry about is _yourself_! How can you say I don't have as much at stake? I have _more_!"

Vegeta was eyeing her, rubbing his cheek, and took one step forward. The door opened about this time, and Goku walked in with Krillin and Master Roshi in time to see Gohan stepping protectively in front of his mother, glaring at Vegeta with an anger that is making him shake.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my mother!" Gohan hollered.

"All right, what's going on?" Goku sighed.

Chi-Chi looked down at her feet, but Gohan pointed an accusing finger at Vegeta.

"He and Mama were arguing, and Mama slapped him! So, then he looked like he might get her back, so I hadda make sure he didn't!" Gohan said, proud that his father had seen him protecting his mother.

Goku looked back from his wife to Vegeta, then back again, and then to Bulma, who merely shrugged. He then turned back to his son, and put an affectionate hand on the back of his head.

"That's right, Gohan; we have to protect Mama. But," he said in a pointed tone, now looking at Vegeta, "Vegeta is smart enough to know not to do anything."

Vegeta's lip curled into a sneer, but he just shook his head, walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta walked into the kitchen through the swinging door, muttering under his breath. Bulma followed, perching on the countertop as he pops open a beer.

"Get me one too, huh?"

Vegeta looked up, slightly surprised, but just tossed her one.

Bulma took a sip, looking at Vegeta. "Don't mind Gohan; he's just a kid."

"Do not defend Kakorat nor his spawn to me." Vegeta grumbled.

"I was only trying-"

"Well, don't." Vegeta interrupted flatly.

"_Fine_! But, don't you be wondering why you don't have anyone and Goku _does_!"

"Kakorat's woman is beautiful; fiery; strong. Too good for him." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

Bulma frowned, as if this is quite a sore spot with her.

"Okay, why is it that everyone thinks she's so great?" Bulma pouted.

"She also is a pain in the butt, if that helps." Vegeta smirked.

"Yes, yes it does." Bulma said a bit childishly.

"You should not chase Kakorat; he isn't interested." Vegeta said bluntly to her.

"I am _not_- okay, what makes you think that I am?"

Vegeta merely shrugged, which only made her more aggravated.

"You don't know anything about me!"

Vegeta took a long swig of his beer, draining the can, crushed it, then threw it into the trash from where he is standing.

"Let's keep it that way, okay, woman? Unlike Kakorat, not all Saiyans need the headache."

Bulma's eyes widened in anger, and she screeched, stomping out of the room. Vegeta watched her go, enjoying the view. He smiled laughing softly under his breath.

* * *

The next morning in one of the guest bedrooms, Goku and Chi-Chi were snuggled together, asleep. The sheets had been kicked off and she was using his chest as a pillow. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was wearing a powder-blue babydoll nightie, her long hair cascading all around him. He was wearing red boxer-briefs. Suddenly, a large shadow was cast upon them, and there was a loud noise, as if someone were clearing his throat. The couple blinked awake, and then their eyes rested upon a very large green man.

Chi-Chi screamed, but Goku just yawned and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Piccolo?"

"Sorry I am late." Piccolo said.

Chi-Chi has by now pulled a pillow over herself, but, Goku is just rubbing his hair with one hand, trying to fully wake up.

"Okay, you're here. Can you go somewhere _else_ now so that I can get some _clothes_ on?" Chi-Chi asked, embarrassed.

Goku's eyes widened, just now realizing his wife's state of dress. He leaps up and leads Piccolo out of the room.

Everyone, meanwhile, is gathered out on the patio eating breakfast.

"Who ordered the Jolly Green Giant?" Vegeta sneered.

Piccolo sneered and growled at Vegeta, who smirked as if this is what he had been waiting for. He makes a "come on" motion with his hand.

"Bring it on."

Piccolo took a flying leap at Vegeta, and the two jumped clear off the porch as they began tussling and the punches and kicks started flying. After a while, Bulma finally had enough.

"Shouldn't someone do... _something_?" Bulma asked, frustrated.

Goku made a grunting noise under his breath, but hopped off the porch, followed by Krillin, as they try to break up the fight.

"_Enough_!" Goku grunted, pushing them apart.

"Save it for Dr. Wheelo!" Krillin put in.

This finally seems to sink in and the two- very grudgingly- retreat, going back up to the porch with the rest of the group. Bulma can't help but give Vegeta furtive admiring glances, unconsciously trying to make herself look seductive. Vegeta notices, giving her a raised-brow but appreciative look. She notices him looking and suddenly feels shy. But, the attention is taken off of this as Master Roshi begins to speak.

"The smartest way to go about this is a pre-emptive strike. Get him before he gets _you_."

"If the doctor is as knowledgeable as you say, would he not be expecting this?" Piccolo asked logically.

"What are you saying? We sit on our thumbs and wait for him to come to us?" Vegeta asked.

"It could be our best logical approach. We could be on our own turf; better prepared." Piccolo said calmly.

"We're _Saiyans. _We are _already_ prepared." Vegeta said haughtily.

"Vegeta, at least try to _listen_ to what Piccolo has to say?" Goku reasoned.

"Kakorat, I might have known you would chose the way of the coward."

"I am _not_ a coward!" Goku growled, his lip curling in anger,"We are only trying to decide what is the smartest strategy. Just because you fight tough doesn't mean you don't need to fight _smart_."

"And, giving them time to learn all of our weaknesses, how to possibly defeat us? That is "fighting smart"? Pardon me, Kakorat, but, I think that I would rather fight "stupid" and survive, thank you very much." Vegeta countered flatly.

"You can't talk to my Dad like that!" Gohan said, bowing up.

Vegeta smirked, but Chi-Chi came over and put a hand over his mouth and an arm around his chest.

"Shhhh, sweetie. Stay out of it." She whispered.

"You see how your woman coddles him?" Vegeta taunted.

"Babe, take Gohan in the house, all right?" Goku ordered.

"But, Goku-"

"_Please_." Goku said gently.

Chi-Chi nodded silently, and lead Gohan into the house, closing the glass sliding door behind them. Goku turned to Vegeta, arms folded against his chest.

"I will give you no more warnings." He said in a deadly serious tone. "_My_ mate. _My_ son. "

Vegeta just shrugged as if it were of no consequence to him, trying to avoid the looks Bulma was giving them both as Goku went inside...


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Dr. Wheelo is watching a screen of televisions when one of his soldiers comes in.

"You called me, Dr. Wheelo?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. Come and look at this screen."

The solider walks forward, and he sees on the screen Chi-Chi and Bulma sitting on Master Roshi's couch, watching soap-operas.

"What am I looking at, Doctor?" he frowned. "I was under the impression we were trying to capture these Saiyans."

"Do not be so short-sighted, Lieutenant! Don't you see? The Saiyans are in the house with these women!"

"Ah. Well, still, sir, why are we watching them instead of the Saiyans?"

"The Saiyans are on the _other_ screen, dimwit! All rooms must be monitored to track their habits."

"Seems like a waste of time if you askme." He shrugged.

"Yes, well, no one _did_." Wheelo hissed.

The solider held back a retort with much effort, and turns to the other screen, finally setting eyes on his prey...|

* * *

Later that day, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo were in the training room.

"You're getting stronger, Gohan!" Goku said proudly.

Gohan beams at this praise. Vegeta props against a bench, drinking heavily from a bottle of water, while Krillin is toweling off his face and chest. Piccolo, on the other hand, is just standing there with a rather bored look on his face.

"You will not learn from breaks." Piccolo said flatly.

"We won't learn from _dying_, either." Krillin panted.

"These people will not stop for a water break." Piccolo persisted.

Vegeta hopped up, stepping right into Piccolo's personal space, glaring him down.

"Who exactly put _you_ in charge?" Vegeta growled.

Goku steps in front of Piccolo, stopping him from retaliation. In truth, Vegeta _agreed _with him, but did not like the idea of him stepping in and taking charge, telling _him_, the Prince of all Saiyans, how to train. _The very nerve!_

"Krillin was right, Piccolo; this is training." Goku said diplomatically.

Piccolo grunted, walking over towards the weight machine to start lifting.

"Where does he get off thinking that he is in charge? _I_am the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta said loudly.

"_No one_ is in charge at the moment. We are all in this together. Equally." Goku said firmly.

Fortunately, this is the time that Master Roshi choose to step into the room.

"All right, boys; time to hit the showers."

Five minutes later,

steamy water is streaming, and Vegeta steps out of the shower, a towel wrapped around himself. He walks into the hall, bumping straight into Bulma, who is embarrassed by her own reactions to what she is seeing.

"Like what you see, Cupcake?" Vegeta teased.

"Come here!" Bulma growled, dragging the surprised Vegeta, who is still holding onto his towel, into her quarters and slamming the door shut. He looks around the room, the ceiling fan making his still-wet skin pucker slightly with the cold. However, he smirks cockily at Bulma.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me to bed, Cupcake." He purred.

"First off: STOP CALLING ME CUPCAKE! Second: I am not now, nor will I ever _be_ interested in you in _any_ way!"

"Don't flatter yourself, princess; I was just noticing you were interested. I wasn't saying you had a shot."

"Oh, puh-leeze! You and I both know you've been eyeing me since you _got_ here!"

"Forgive me, but, it's the other way around. And, if you don't mind, I should go get some clothes on. We don't need people talking, do we?"

"W-what would they have to talk about?" she asked, her voice slightly trembly now.

Vegeta walked foward, and Bulma looked up at him, not backing away as he lets the towel drop and grabs her by the arms, pulling her roughly into a kiss, which she melts into instantly. He gives her a wink, steps back, then she grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, and they fall onto the bed, frantically pawing at each-other...


	5. Chapter 5

Krillin needed a break, to decompress. He took Goku out for a drink. "It Doesn't Matter" by Allison Krauss and Union Station is playing on the jukebox. Both men look introspective, and Krillin in fact has not touched his drink, and condensation has already formed on the glass enough that he is absently drawing with one finger in the moisture.

"Are you worried about this, Goku?" Krillin asked pensively.

"Hmmm? Oh, the fight? Nope."

"Of course not. You _never_ are." Krillin said morosely.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Goku frowned, surprised.

"Nothing, really... it's just... well, you're a Saiyan. So powerful... and, you don't really _have _anything to worry about, y'know? I mean, I'm a little scared of death to be perfectly honest. "

"Krillin, you're my best friend, okay? And, if you don't want to take this one fight, you don't have to. No one will think less of you." Goku said sincerely.

"_I_ would think less of me, Goku! I will _not_ live the rest of my days thinking I was too cowardly to help my best friends when they needed me! That was _not_ what I was saying."

"Then, what _are_ you saying?" Goku asked, confused.

"I was just thinking aloud, all right? I mean, I'm allowed to be scared a little, aren't I?" he sighed.

Goku finally seems to understand and nods, patting his friend on the arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, old friend; your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, man. I... I don't know why I'm talking like this... it's just... we're really facing... _death_. That's just so... _final_..." Krillin clarified.

Goku shrugged. "If we die, we die as warriors. And, everyone we leave behind knows that it was for the right reasons."

"How do you stay so confident, Goku? I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend, but, you... You have a beautiful wife, a son... People to live for…" Krillin persisted.

Goku's expression darkens as he takes in what Krillin has just said. As a Saiyan warrior, he has laughed in the face of death several times, but, somehow thinking in terms of having to leave Chi-Chi and Gohan _behind_...

Krillin, suddenly aware of his mistake, quickly shakes Goku's arm.

"Goku, dude. Come on. I didn't mean to... I was just talking, okay? Don't let my being all mopey and intropsective screw _you_ up. Your confidence in battle is what keeps you alive…" Krillin said urgently.

"Krillin, calm down, okay? You just gave me a little something to think about, that's all. I _don't_ want to leave Chi-Chi or Gohan. _Ever_."

"Have you ever talked to Chi-Chi about it?" Krillin asked thoughtfully.

"Are you crazy? I mean, I never really even _thought_ about it before! But, if I go to her now, talking about all this stuff, she's going to think that I _am_ going to die, and she'll freak all out. You know that."

"It still isn't a bad idea," Krillin insisted. "Look, Goku, I know you love her, but, somtimes you're a little... clueless? I think if you two could talk, you would both feel better. 'Cause, right now she's already going out of her mind."

"You could see it, huh?"

"_Yes_."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Goku promised, getting up. Krillin nodded and gets up as well, as the two walked out of the place.

* * *

Back in Master Roshi's den, Bulma and Vegeta are making their best efforts not to look at each-other, while everyone else is pretending they don't notice. Chi-Chi and Gohan are reading a book, and Master Roshi and Piccolo are sitting at the table, looking over a grid map.

Then, Goku and Krillin walk in. Goku scoops a very surprised Chi-Chi off the couch and into his arms, making her ponytail bounce up and hit the back of his neck.

Chi-Chi yelps in shock, then sighs a bit relievedly. "Goku! You startled me!"

"Sorry, honey. Um, I need to talk to you. Now." he said, walking up the stairs with her.

"O-okay..."

Goku sits Chi-Chi gently on the bed, sitting next to her. Then, he gets up and begins to pace, looking nervous. Chi-Chi reaches for his hands, pulling him back into a sitting position.

"Goku? What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

Goku fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck, a hot blush crawling to his face. He was so _bad_ at the serious talks… It was easier when he just wanted to ask for the mating… "I just... I was talking to Krillin, you see..."

"Mmm-hmmm..." Chi-Chi encouraged.

"ell... I started thinking. Look, I know you think fighting is pretty important to me-"

Goku stops himself as he sees the _look_ on Chi-Chi's face.

"- and, it _is_. But- "

""But"? There's a "_but_" in there?"

Goku takes a deep, bracing breath. "Yes. _But_, you and Gohan are so much more... Chi-Chi, you're everything..."

"Are you trying to tell me you're going to give up fighting for me and Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked uncomfortably.

"_No_! Ahem, that is... No, I'm not." Goku sighed.

Chi-Chi's mouth puckered into a little frown. "Then, what's this all _about_, Goku? You're scaring me…"

"I love you." He said simply.

"Goku, we know that, honey..." she said gently, stroking his cheeks with her hands.

"No, I know, it's just... I want you guys to know that I'm not putting everything above you guys? I want you to know that I am _always_ going to come back."

"Is that a promise?" Chi-Chi asked, quavering a bit.

"Yes. A promise." Goku said solemnly.

"We'll, you've lived with me since we've been married, but... what if something like this comes up again? You were going to leave me behind..."

Goku's eyes widened, and he gathered her into his arms, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"Chi... never..." he murmured.

"You _were_!" she insisted.

"I was coming _back_. I can't take you into _battle_; it's too dangerous, you know. I just want to protect you, all right?" he sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "Chi-Chi, I'd die without you..."

"Just promise me that you'll never leave me behind, like you said? That you'll come home to me after battle, and not just go off training or fighting or... _whatever_ for God knows how long?"

"I promise, Love. I promise."

Chi-Chi snuggled closer against Goku's chest, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, burying his face into her hair, pulling her to him onto the bed…


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen, and Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch watching a movie while Goku tucked in Gohan. Master Roshi was on the couch next to her, pretending to be asleep. She wasn't paying him any attention, until suddenly, his head slumped forward, his face falling right into her breasts!

Chi-Chi screamed, and began pummeling him with both fists, causing Master Roshi to yell in protest, trying vainly to block her assault.

"You dirty old pervert!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku came running into the room, followed by a curious Vegeta, Krillin, and Bulma. When he saw the situation, he lifted his mate up by the waist, pulling her off of his mentor.

"Chi-Chi, calm down... what happened?"

"Goku, that... filthy old man made a pass!" Chi-Chi huffed, still struggling in his grip.

"Huh?" Goku asked, confused.

"He dropped his face into my breasts!"

Master Roshi shank back as Goku glared at him.

"Master Roshi?"

"I was _sleeping_, Goku! I'm highly offended you would think anything else!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... See, Chi-Chi? It was an accident; he was asleep."

Chi-Chi screeched, punching Goku in the chest this time."How can you believe someone who tried to defile your wife?"

"Honey-"

Chi-Chi ignores him, and starts back towards Master Roshi again. However, Goku grabs her and puts her over his shoulder, carrying her upstairs.

Chi-Chi yells behind her over Goku's shoulder. "If you ever do something like that again, Goku won't be able to save you, you dirty old man!"

* * *

Later that night, Vegeta was staring out into the black nothingness of the water, just staring. He looks antsy, as if he is about to pop out of his skin. Goku walks up behind him silently, but Vegeta still senses his presence.

"What do you want, Kakorat?"

"Everyone's asleep."

"Did you come out here just to give me that brilliant report?"

"No... I was thinking, since everyone is asleep... maybe the two of us could do a little scouting mission."

"Scouting, you say? What did you have in mind, Kakorat?" Vegeta asked, his interest now perked.

Goku shrugged. "Nothing big. Just sort of an assessment of the situation. And, I know it's against your nature, Vegeta, but... we need to be inconspicuous."

"In other words, Kakorat, no fighting." He said flatly.

"Not necessarily. Just don't cause a stir, all right? We don't need to alert them to our presence before it's time."

"Well, I'm impressed, Kakorat. You are beginning to understand the concept of the cat and the mouse."

"Are you coming or not?" Goku asked, aggravated.

"Most certainly. Just remember that _they_ are the mice, Kakorat."

Goku smirked, following Vegeta into the shadows...

It wasn't a long flight to Wheelo's base, and Vegeta and Goku waited on the outside, judging what he had.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Fly up there you pansy!" Vegeta said arrogantly.

"Shut _up_! You're going to get us caught." Goku hissed.

"If your plan was to just sit outside this fence, you are wasting time, Kakorat. Personally, I think your warrior skills are either highly overrated, or that woman of yours has made you soft." Vegeta smirked.

Goku growled, grabbing Vegeta by the throat.

"This I do _not_ need right now! We are going to fly up there, yes. But, we have to find a good landing spot so we don't get caught, so that we can check things _out_."

Goku's eyes lit up, finally seeing how he can get Vegeta aggravated enough to follow what he wants to do.

"Doesn't the mighty Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, know about a fact finding mission? What you do _before_ battle?" Goku patronized.

Vegeta growled, clenching his fists. "I know more about "missions" than _you_ ever will, you low-class Saiyan dog."

"Then, come on!" Goku whispered cheerfully... Goku flies up, and is followed quickly by Vegeta...


	7. Chapter 7

Chi-Chi and Bulma were sitting on the deck, sunning. Chi-Chi had a thick, hardbacked book and she was reading, while Bulma was listening to headphones. Bulma slowly rose to a sitting position, removing the headphones, and looked over at Chi-Chi. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then seemed to think the better of it. Chi-Chi had not moved a muscle, and does not look as if she noticed. However, she has.

"If you want to say something, spit it out, Bulma." Chi-Chi said, not looking up from her reading.

Bulma looked uncertain, but quickly brushes this feeling off. "The men have been acting odd all day."

"They're _men_." Chi-Chi dismissed, still reading.

"Come on, you know what I mean! They're... they've got some kind of secret! They found out something last night, and they won't tell us!"

Chi-Chi sighed, slipping a bookmark into her book, and lay it down. She looked at Bulma, sliding her sunglasses down her nose slightly as if to make her look like a teacher.

"Goku and Vegeta went on a scouting mission. That's all."

"They found out _something_."

"Bulma, if you're so hot to know, why don't you _ask_?" Chi-Chi grumped. "And stop bugging _me_."

"I already did." Bulma pouted.

"And, you thought that Goku had told me, and I might spill a bit?" Chi-Chi guessed.

"Maybe..."

"Well, Goku _didn't_. All I know is that they did well. That's all my husband told me."

"Then, what on Earth am I talking to _you_for?" Chi-Chi snapped.

Chi-Chi smirks as Bulma stalks off into the house and goes back to reading her book.

Bulma walks into the training room, slamming the door defiantly. The men all look at her in surprise, but she is not phased.

"Okay, since _when_ do you keep _me_out of the plans?" she demanded, seething so that flecks of spittle were coming out of her mouth.

"Bulma, calm down." Goku said, holding a hand up.

"No! I've always been in on the process; what has changed?"

"You're a woman. Women are weak and stupid." Vegeta chimed in.

Bulma looks as if she's been slapped. Then, her face reddens in anger.

"If you really felt that way, then what was all that two weeks ago?"

Vegeta ignores the eyes upon him and shrugs.

"You think just because we slept together-"

"You guys _what_?" Goku and Krillin burst out.

"Who's turn next?" Roshi asked eagerly.

Everyone turns and gives Master Roshi a _look_.

"What? I'm the only one who was thinking that?"

Bulma glares at Master Roshi, screeches, and stomps out of the room.

"Vegeta, don't you think you should go after her?" Krillin asked gently.

"Why?" Vegeta asked, clueless.

"She's _upset_. And, if she's your girl now-"

"She is not my "girl", you puny human!" Vegeta scoffed.

"But... you two..." Goku stammered, confused.

"Not all of us are like you, Kakorat. I am smart enough to know that I do not need the headache or weakness. Now, are we going to get back to training, or do you pansies want to stand here gossiping like a bunch of women?"

"The man has a point." Piccolo nodded.

Goku and Krillin look for a second as if they might argue, but then just shrug and go back to training as well.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Um, ask Mommy later, all right, son?" Goku said uncomfortably, nudging him towards a heavy bag.

"C'mon, Gohan... let's try that energy blast again."

Gohan strained, holding his hands out, and a small little blast came from his hands that barely went "poof". Gohan looked frustrated and dejected.

"Don't strain so hard; it'll come." Goku said encouragingly.

"But, Dad... the rest of you have energy blasts! How come I don't?" Gohan asked.

"Perhaps because you are a half-breed." Vegeta cut in.

"Vegeta, don't help!" Goku snapped. "Gohan, you've got... something... so that means it'll come. Maybe you're just too young." Goku said gently.

"Could you do the Kamehahmehah when you were my age?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. I was almost nine before I learned how to do it. Master Roshi taught me." Goku nodded.

Gohan considers this, and it seems to make him feel slightly better.

"You do have a _bit_ of a blast; that means it'll come out eventually, when it's ready." Krillin soothed.

"I'm still a real Saiyan?" Gohan asked his father.

"_Yes_. " Goku said, patting him on the shoulder, and then looks at Vegeta as if to make him confirm this as well.

"What?" Vegeta asked, confused.

"You take back what you said- _tell him_." Goku whispered through grit teeth.

Vegeta looks like he's going to say "no", but then looks down at Gohan and sighs with the air of a maryter." All right, kid; you're a Saiyan. The son of a low-class Saiyan dog, but a Saiyan, nonetheless."

Goku shakes his head, knowing this is the closest right now he can get Vegeta to apologizing, and turns Gohan around.

"All right, son, spread your hands and focus..."


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta was working out on a punching bag when Bulma came out, bringing him a glass of lemonade.

"Thought you could use a break." She said softly.

Vegeta took the lemonade, drained the glass, and went right back to punching the bag.

"Real Saiyans do not _need_ breaks." He said.

"Well, maybe _I_need you to take a break?" Bulma said impatiently.

Vegeta stopped for a minute, a slight smile coming over his face. He walked towards her, putting his hands on her bare arms, stroking them gently.

"You missed me, hmm?"

Bulma made a noise in the back of her throat, slipping out of his grasp. Vegeta looked confused.

"I have to talk to you about that…" she hedged.

"Talking wastes time…" Vegeta said suggestively.

"_Vegeta_." Bulma said firmly.

"So, talk, then."

"I... I think..."

"You think..." he prodded.

"I think I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

Vegeta's eyebrows raised, then his face became an unreadable mask.

"Why are you telling me?"

Bulma flinched, a hurt look crossing her face.

"Because, it's _yours_, you big ass!"

"That's your problem; you're the one carrying it. Just take care of it."

"I can't do that! That's horrible! How can you ask me that?"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Marry you?"

Bulma's eyes flashed in anger and passion.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!"

Bulma whirled around and stomps back into the house. Vegeta looked almost regretful, then tried to shake it off and hit the heavy bag so hard that it exploded...

* * *

Later that afternoon, at the same bar Krillin had taken Goku into to talk,

Goku and Vegeta walk in, and Goku looks at Vegeta as if still trying to figure him out.

"Come on; you need to relax. Blow off some steam maybe."

"You know nothing, Kakorat." He sneered.

"I know you're wound tighter than a cheap watch..." Goku muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Vegeta said.

As they walked towards a table, a man bumpd into Vegeta.

"Watch where you are going, peasant!"

"What'd you say to me, munchkin?" the man yelled.

Something aiken to a pleased smile crossed Vegeta's face, and he grabbed the man by the throat. By this time, several others were coming up, actually most of the men in the bar, as it seems to be a rather large gang co-habitating the place, and this is _their_ hangout. Goku and Vegeta begin having some real fun, fighting fist-to-fist with most of the people in there.

In very little time, everyone but Goku and Vegeta are out-cold. Vegeta goes up to the bar and helps himself to a bottle of something, taking a large chug.

"You may have been right, Kakorat. This "blowing off steam" may have merit..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Roshi's, Bulma sat on the floor in her pajamas, her knees drawn up to her chin. Her florescent-painted toenails almost matched the thick shag carpeting in the room. She was startled by a knock on the door and looks up.

"Who is it?"

"Just me. Are you okay?" responded Chi-Chi's voice from outside.

Bulma made a "no" face and flopped back onto the bed.

"Yes. Can you go away now?"

Bulma rolled up into a standing position and opened the door, yanking Chi-Chi in and locking the door behind her. Chi-Chi looked as if she isn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned.

"What? You're not gonna frisk me for wires?" Chi-Chi teased.

"Should I?" Bulma snapped back wryly.

Chi-Chi pulled a face at her. "Are you drunk or something? What is the _matter_ with you?"

"Nothing. Well... at least, I'm _hoping_ it's nothing..."

"Not following."

"I might be pregnant." Bulma admitted.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock. Bulma flopped onto the bed as if she were hoping for a different reaction. Chi-Chi sat down next to her, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Who's the father?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma demanded defensively. _Was Chi-Chi calling me a slut?_

"Simple, straightforward question," Chi-Chi said calmly, "Who is the father?"

"You will laugh." Bulma groaned.

"Oh, don't tell me you and Master Roshi..." Chi-Chi teased in mock-horror.

"Ewww?" Bulma groaned.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll be serious. Who's the guy?"

"Vegeta." She said in a timid voice.

"Mister "I am the Prince of all Saiyans"? Mister "Having a woman makes you weak"?" she gasped, wide-eyed.

"Him."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, and doesn't care."

Chi-Chi frowned at her. "Are you sure about that? Maybe you just took him off guard..."

"_Maybe_ it doesn't even matter. I don't know. Haven't taken a test yet."

"Well, then, we are getting you one." Chi-Chi said firmly.

"We can't. We'd have to leave the island, remember? They're going to ask _why_, and then what would we tell them?"

"The truth." Chi-Chi said casually.

Bulma looked horrified, but Chi-Chi held up a hand, continuing.

"That we are going on a "supply run". We will come back with groceries as well to throw them off. We don't even need to mention it if it comes out negative, but...

"But?" Bulma gulped.

"What if it _does_ come out positive?"

"I don't know. I mean, Vegeta doesn't want us. It was just... physical."

"Maybe you should give him a second chance?" Chi-Chi offered gently.

"You hate Vegeta. Why would you say that?" Bulma scoffed.

"Because, everyone deserves a second chance? Besides, maybe we've been misjudging him."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"Okay, no, not for a second..."


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta and Goku came back from the bar and flopped onto the couch. Gohan, dressed in footie-pajamas, came in and sat in-between them.

"What are you doing up? Where's your mom?" Goku asked.

"I don't know. I woke up and she and Bulma were gone." Gohan shrugged.

"Huh. Maybe they made a run for it." Vegeta chortled.

"You obviously don't know _either one _of them very well. Krillin!"

Krillin came downstairs, dressed only in pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong?" Krillin yawned.

"Where's Chi-Chi? And Bulma?" Goku demanded.

"They left a couple of hours ago to get groceries."

"This late at night?" Goku frowned worriedly.

"Maybe one of them had a craving or something? You know how women are..." Krillin shrugged.

"I don't like it. Dangerous for them to out this late alone."

"You do not trust your mate, Kakorat?" Vegeta baited.

"Yes, I trust her!" Goku yelled, and then flushed bright red when he realized just how loudly he was yelling, and lookeddown at Gohan contritely."Gohan, go to bed."

"Nu-uh. Not 'till Mama gets back." Gohan argued.

"_Gohan_." Goku warned.

Gohan finally took the hint and got quickly off the couch. At this time, Chi-Chi and Bulma came back with in with a paper bag full of groceries apiece.

"Night, Mama! Going to bed now!" Gohan called, racing up the stairs.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku in surprise. Goku took her bag from her, and tried to take the bag from Bulma, but she guarded it protectively.

"I can do it!" she said, louder than intended.

Goku looked startled, a bit confused. "Okay... Chi-Chi, some reason you had to go out in the middle of the night for groceries?"

"Some reason you and Vegeta had to go "walking" in the middle of the night the other night?" Chi-Chi countered, turning it around.

"Never _mind_that; it's dangerous for you to be out alone right now…"

"We were out of... certain supplies, that's all."

"Okay, okay... Well, here. Want some help putting them away?"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi, shaking her head in a pronounced "No", so Chi-Chi nodded at her.

"Bulma and I can do it. It's only a little. I'll get up to bed soon, I promise." She said, patting Goku's cheek gently. Goku nodded as she gave him a quick peck and ran into the kitchen with Bulma.

* * *

Later that night, in Bulma's bedroom,

the room was nearly pitch black, but the moolight from the window has it bathed in an eerie glow, enough light to see Bulma, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She has one hand on her abdomen, the other behind her head. Her face is stoic, almost dreamlike.

Suddenly, her mind drifts, and she falls into a fantasy...

{FANTASY:

Somewhere out in the desert…

Bulma is standing, looking at her watch as if she is waiting on someone. Suddenly, a miniturized Vegeta walks up.

"Where have you been, young man?" Bulma demanded of Vegeta Jr.

"Do not question me, woman!" he snapped.

"How many times have I asked you _not_to call me that?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

"Very well... _Mother_." He said, pulling a face.

Bulma patted his head. "That's a little better... See, can't you act respectful?"

"_Respectful_? To _you_? I'm a Saiyan; you're just a woman..."}

The fantasy melted away, and Bulma sat up on the bed, shaking her head as if to clear it away.

"No, that can't happen... My child won't be like that..." she whispered.

She looked unsure, however, and put a hand on her abdomen, biting down on her lower lip.

"Will you?"

Suddenly, her eyes grow wide as she pulls herself into another fantasy...

{FANTASY:

Bulma is lying on a hospital bed, screaming with pain, her face red and sweaty from exertion. She turns to Vegeta, who is smoking a cigar and watching Television.

"Put that cigar out! Shouldn't you be over _here_?" Bulma yelled at him.

"This is your problem, not mine." Vegeta said calmly.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi is on another chair, painting her nails.

"Chi-Chi, you had a Saiyan child! how did _you_ survive it?" Bulma asked desperately.

"I'm stronger than you." She said smugly.

Bulma looks to the ceiling and screeches as the fantasy fades away...}

Bulma began pacing.

"Not happening... Not happening..." she muttered.

She stuck her head out of the window and sighed wearily before going back to bed...


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Goku and Gohan were playing on the beach at the edge of the water. Vegeta was sitting on the porch, trying to affect a bored look as he watches the father and son playing. However, he has an oddly serene and thoughtful look. Suddenly, Chi-Chi comes up behind him, almost startling him.

"They make a nice picture, don't they?" she said softly.

Vegeta just grunted, but Chi-Chi sits next to him anyway.

"You know, when Goku and I first got married, he had no idea about what it meant to be a _husband_, much less a father..."

Vegeta looked at her in mild surprise.

"You are saying, _what_, wife of Kakorat?"

"Just that sometimes you don't know what you are missing in your life until you have it, that's all." She shrugged.

"And, if you get it, and realize you _don't_ really want it?"

"That's not something I can help you with. I'm going to go make breakfast before everyone else gets up."

Chi-Chi walked back into the house. Vegeta remained on the porch, arms crossed over his chest. A little bit later, Goku came up with Gohan, both soaked from the ocean's spray. Goku removed his shirt, leaving him in only a pair of jeans and bare feet.

"Go inside and get into something dry, okay, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded and went obediently inside, and Goku leaned against the porch railing.

"Everything all right, Vegeta?"

"You have been around your mate too long. What makes you people think that I want to _talk_?"

Goku looked as if he was trying to suppress a laugh, then positioned himself more stably on the railing, kicking his feet up into a comfortable position.

"Could it be that "I have something to talk about but I don't wanna discuss it" attitude?"

Vegeta growled, shaking his head, and stands.

"You have been on this planet too long."

"Is it Bulma?" Goku persisted.

Vegeta growled. "What did that wife of yours-" he began, but Goku cut him off.

"First off, "that wife of mine" is named Chi-Chi. Second, she didn't say _anything_; I was _there_ yesterday when you and Bulma had that blowup."

"Hmmph." Vegeta grumbled.

Goku looked over at him lazily.

"You like her." He asserted.

"That is none of your business." Vegeta grumbled.

"Okay, but, I can see it. And, if you keep acting like that, she's not going to _want_ you."

"What do _you_ know about women?" Vegeta sneered.

"I know I have one." He grinned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked off, Goku following.

"Stop following me! Stop trying to talk to me! We are not friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know... it's just... Bulma_ is _my friend, and I thought you could use some advice."

"Bulma and your mate are different."

"_Oh_ yeah. But, they're both women, and women respond to a lot of the same things."

"I do not think..."

"Trust me? I'm telling you... I always tell Chi-Chi how good she smells, how soft her skin is... how sexy her hair is all flowing around her face like a halo..."

"She is not a flower. She is a woman. _You_ are the one who needs advice, Kakorat. Let me give you a couple of tips..."


	11. Chapter 11

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin are drive up to a mountainous cavern, deep in the desert and Dr. Wheelo approaches them in a jeep, alone.

"This should be fun..." Vegeta smirked.

Suddenly, Dr. Wheelo pressed a button, and, to the shock of the Z Fighters, several robotic ninjas came dropping out of the skies on kites and parachutes!

Much to the disappointment of Wheelo, however, he saw that his robots and their elaborate weapons were no match for a Saiyan, and the robotic army has been dispersed in a matter of minutes.

"This will not be the end, my friends." Piccolo said. "Too easy."

"Oh, this is not the end. Not by a _long_shot..." Wheelo said, and pressed a button, making himself disintegrate!

Goku looked frustrated. "Where'd he go? We have to find him!"

"We will," Piccolo promised.

"Bulma probably has something we can track him with if he has a teleporter." Krillin suggested, so the team headed back to the beachhouse as quickly as possible to end this fight…

As the guys walked back in, they saw that the place has been entirely trashed! Goku walked around slowly, carefully, and finally saw Master Roshi out cold on the floor behind the couch, a large bump on his bald head.

"Master Roshi! Master Roshi!" Goku lifted him up, shaking him slightly.

"Goku?" Roshi asked groggily.

"Yeah, what happened?" Goku demanded.

"Men broke in... Bulma... Chi-Chi..."

Goku dropped him and races upstairs, followed by Gohan and Vegeta.

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!"

Vegeta put a hand on his arm. "They have been taken, Kakorat."

Goku picked up Chi-Chi's sweater, looking at it in his hands.

"Guys, I found this note..." Krillin said, holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

Vegeta snatched the note from him, then made a face.

"They wish us to fight, Kakorat."

"Didn't we just do that?"

"_No_, you simpleton! He wants us to fight _each-other_."

Goku took the note and began reading aloud. "Goku and Vegeta, the two Saiyans, must fight. Alone. To the death. Otherwise, your women will be disposed of."

Goku growled, crumbling the note in his fist. And, in that instant, Goku realized that this had been Wheelo's plan all along. How could he have been so thoughtless as to fall for it? He left her alone, helpless... his Chi... God help Wheelo if any harm came to her...

"They want a fight, they'll get one!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and Bulma were in a cage, which seems to be surrounded by a tricky W.W.I.I. booby-trap: The old hand-grenade string wired to the lock.

"Let us out of here, you jerk!" Bulma yelled, yanking on the bars as hard as she could.

"Stop that!" Chi-Chi yelled, shoving her away and making her land hard on her butt. "You're going to set something off and kill us _both_!"

"Am I supposed to sit on my hands, doing _nothing_?"

"Calming _down_ would be productive! I mean, what on Earth do you hope to _accomplish_ by screaming your lungs out like a loon?"

"Oh, yes, little miss perfect..." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Don't you start with _me_, Bulma Briefs! It wasn't _my_fault this happened! At least I was able to fight off a few of them!"

"So I'm not decent enough backup, and that's why we're captured? That's it?"

"Maybe!"

"Ladies!" yelled Wheelo, zapping the cage with a cattle prod so that they would jump back. "Enough! Now, you better hope your men get here, and fast, or your lives will be worth less than they already are…"

* * *

It isn't long before Goku and Vegeta come up to where Wheelo is waiting for them.

"Where are our women, Wheelo?" Goku demanded.

Dr. Wheelo pressed a button, and one of the walls fell away, revealing Chi-Chi and Bulma's prison.

"As you see, you cannot rescue them. If you so much as _touch_ that cage, they will both die."

"You will pay for this." Vegeta growled.

"Oh, I think I am about to get paid. You see, the one of you whom survives will be allowed to join me..."

Vegeta looked at Wheelo, and then at Goku, then back to Bulma and Chi-Chi in the cage. If he were to beat Goku, and join Wheelo, everyone would know he truly _was_ the greatest Saiyan whom ever lived! He would be Prince of the Earth as well! He would rule everything...

Then, his eyes fell to Bulma, who was looking at him with such hope in her eyes. Pretty, fiesty Bulma, who could bring out things in him he never knew existed... never _wanted_ to exist...

Suddenly, Goku's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you crazy? We would never join you!"

"You do not speak for me, Kakorat!"

"You would join him?" Goku asked, shocked.

Vegeta looked around himself one more time, and then sighed.

"No. But, you do not speak for me!" he said a bit peevishly.

Goku rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan are watching the scene unfold before them.

"We have to save my mom!" Gohan burst out.

"Shhh... we'll save both of them, don't worry..." Krillin soothed, rubbing his back gently.

Piccolo seemed to be deep in thought, assessing the situation.

"Remember the plan: Wheelo is distracted by Vegeta and Goku, while we save Chi-Chi and Bulma." Krillin said gently.

"Got it. Just one question... how exactly are we gonna do that?" Gohan demanded.

"Stop stalling and get fighting!" Wheelo demanded.

"We'll take it easy until the girls are safe." Goku whispered.

"You "take it easy" and I will kill you, Kakorat! Saiyans do _not_ "take it easy"!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku nodded, and he and Vegeta prepared to fight, bringing out their most elaborate moves and even energy blasts, putting on the best show they can for Dr. Wheelo. Meanwhile, the others have to fight guards to get to the controls of the cage.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Krilin signaled that the women are safe and Dr. Wheelo is in the cage in their place, so Goku immediately stopped.

"What are you doing, Kakorat?" Vegeta demanded, incensed.

"he women are safe. We can stop now." Goku said, flying down to where they were.

"Who says we can stop?" Vegeta yelled after him, following as Goku made his way to Chi-Chi, swinging her into his arms, and kissing her passionately.

"Are you all right?" Goku whispered into her neck.

"Much better now. I promise. I was so worried for you…" she whispered, clutching tightly to him.

He nuzzled her some more, and Vegeta looked annoyed, but then turned to Bulma.

"You are unhurt?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"I'm fine, Vegeta." Bulma sniffed.

"The child? It is all right as well?"

"We're both fine." Bulma said with a small smile.

Vegeta nodded, surprised as Bulma came up and kissed him on the mouth. After a nanosecond, he melted right into the kiss.

However, as they began to walk away, his arm around Bulma's waist…

"Come on, Kakorat! Are you afraid to fight me? Afraid to find out who is truly the best?"

Goku just laughed, walking off into the sunset with his family… 


	12. Chapter 12

Over a year had passed since the battle with Wheelo, and Bulma and Vegeta's son, Trunks, was celebrating his first birthday at Bulma's mother's country club.

A large cake with a candle shaped like the number 1 is prominently displayed, and the cake says in large letters, "Happy Birthday, Trunks!" The small boy in question was sitting on his Mommy's lap, and blew out his candle, and Bulma clapped his hands with her own, obviously a proud Mama. Vegeta was sitting next to her, and Krillin, Gohan, Goku and a very pregnant Chi-Chi were milled around them.

Goku had his arms wrapped around Chi-Chi; his hands resting lightly on her bulge. After they started cutting the cake, everyone kind of spread back towards the pool.

Gohan, approached up to Vegeta.

"Can I take Trunks swimming with me?" he asked.

"Swimming?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Yeah, in the pool. Can we?"

Vegeta considers this, and then squares his gaze at the young boy.

"If he drowns, I will kill you, spawn of Kakorat."

"That means yes, kiddo." Bulma smirked.

Gohan nodded and took Trunks' hand, leading him towards the pool.

"Can you believe it? Our baby..." Bulma said, patting Vegeta's leg.

"Do not get all weepy on me, woman." Vegeta warned.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who appeared very serious at the moment, his eyes intently focused on the two playing at the shallow end of the pool. Her eyes misted, yet at the same time she was trying not to laugh. _Sentimental old sot… can't fool everyone, Vegeta…_ she thought to herself.

"What'cha thinkin' about, Hon?" she asked out loud.

"That now he is big enough to start training." Vegeta said bluntly.

Bulma pulled a face, but then shook her head. "Well, nothing can spoil this day for me. Not even the thought of _that_..."

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, a tear opens in the atmosphere, and Garlic Jr., a pale green little creature with pointed ears and a cape comes out, followed by his minions, Mustard, Vinegar, Salt and Spice, rather large, hideous-looking creatures who are obviously more brawn than brains.

"Boss, we're free!" Mustard exclaimed.

"My, Mustard, if you don't have a penchant for stating the obvious..." Garlic Jr. said caustically.

Mustard, pleased at what he thought was praise, clapped his hands. "Thanks, Boss!"

Garlic Jr. shook his head, walking forward.

"Boss?" Vinegar asked.

Garlic Jr. cringed, annoyed to hear another one of his minions speaking. They never had anything intelligent to say… "...Yes, Vinegar?"

"Now that we're escaped from The Negative Zone, what's the plan?"

"The same as it was before; to turn the world into my brain-dead slaves!" Garlic Jr. said.

"Uh, Boss? Won't Goku stop us like he did last time?" Spice asked almost logically.

Garlic Jr., whirled around, angry, and zapped at his outspoken minion.

"Oh, do not worry about Goku. I have a plan for that miserable, meddlesome Saiyan..." he said, rubbing his hands together calculatingly.

The minions seem satisfied with this, and follow him as he is walking towards his Lair...


	13. Chapter 13

The next day,

Goku was snuggled up to Chi-Chi on the couch. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a white button up shirt over her baby bulge.

"Mmmm... I love having you here like this…" she murmured.

"Mmm-hmm..." Goku said, lazily running his fingers over the back of her neck.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked flatly.

"No, no... well, it just seems like we've been so... quiet lately?"

"Why don't you go train with some of the boys?" she offered.

Goku shook his head and kissed her mouth."Want to stay here with _you_." He insisted.

Chi-Chi felt a warmth go through her entire being. "I love you, you know that?"

Goku smiled at her.

"I love you, too... so much... "

They began kissing, her hands running through his hair as his were stroking her back, when they are startled by the sudden, insistant ringing of the phone. Goku sighed, reaching for it.

"What?" he asked, sounding grumpy for the interruption.

"Why, Goku, what kind of a way is that to answer the telephone?" asked Bulma's voice from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, Bulma..." Goku said, embarrassed.

Chi-Chi started to get up, but Goku shook his head at her, reaching for her wrist and pulled her against him, so that she was laying her head on his shoulder, looking up at him as he is talking on the phone.

Meanwhile, ink Garlic Jr.'s Lair, Garlic Jr. was holding a telephone, sitting there as if he is trying to tune out whatever is being said on the other end. However, when he speaks, the voice that comes out is not his own...

"Goku, you must come to the cactus lands! It is imperative- ahem, that is, you gotta come!" he said in Bulma's voice.

"Okay, okay, relax, Bulma. Vegeta's in trouble, you say? Okay, okay. I'll go help! Just sit tight, okay?" Goku said, hanging up.

Goku hung up, looking at Chi-Chi almost apologetically.

"Sweetie, _go_." Chi-Chi nudged. "You wouldn't be you if you ignored your friends in trouble."

Goku nodded, and gathered her into his arms, kissing her passionately. "I love you; I'll be back." he said.

"I love you, too, and you had _better_." Chi-Chi nodded.

Chi-Chi waved as he ran out at super speed...

* * *

Goku walked around in the emptiness of the Cactus Lands, looking for any sign of Vegeta or the so-called enemy he was fighting.

"I couldn't be too late, could I?" Goku frowned. "Vegeta's better than that..."

Garlic Jr. suddenly hopped out of the shadows. "Oh, no, Goku... I would say you were just in time..."

Goku's face registered surprise, but, before he could react, Vinegar shot something at him, which hit him squarely in the ear. Goku clutched his ear and went straight down...

* * *

Around dawn the next morning, Chi-Chi and Gohan made their way into Vegeta and Bulma's house. "Bulma! Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Bulma came into the living room, Trunks balanced on her hip. "Hey, Cheech. Awfully early, isn't it?" she hinted.

"Where is Goku?" Chi-Chi demanded.

Bulma frowned with confusion. "Why would I know?"

"Because you called yesterday, telling him he needed to go save Vegeta in the Cactus Lands!" Chi-Chi snapped.

Vegeta, at this time, is standing on the staircase, wearing nothing but a pair of workout pants and a towel around his neck. "Kakorat would _not_ need to save me!" he said indignantly.

"But... Bulma called..." Chi-Chi said in a timid, doubtful tone.

Bulma sat Trunks down and lead Chi-Chi to the couch. "Chi-Chi, I _swear_ I didn't call." she insisted.

"Then, who _did_?" Chi-Chi wailed, upset.

Gohan went immediately to his mother's side. "We gotta find my dad! Something must've happened to him!"

Vegeta looked thoughtful, then turned his gaze to Chi-Chi. "You, woman. Kakorat is your mate; you would feel it if he were not alive."

Chi-Chi nodded silently, too distracted to be surprised that Vegeta is acknowledging her and Goku's special bond.

"We will go and find him." Vegeta nodded.

Chi stood up, awkwardly because of her pregnancy, and threw her arms around Vegeta. "Thank you..." she whispered.

Vegeta looked in shock, quite unsure how to take this. "Enough emotion, woman! Let us get to tracking!" he said uncomfortably.

Chi-Chi nodded, letting go and wiping her cheeks off.

"Don't worry, Mom; wherever Dad is, I'm sure he's fighting hard to get home." Gohan assured, giving her hand a squeeze.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the lair, Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys were staring at Goku in a suspended animation tube.

"I thought we were gonna torture him?" Salt asked, confused.

"We _are_, my dear Salt... Why, right now, he doesn't even _know_ he is prostrate!" Garlic Jr. said in a soothing tone.

The Spice Boys looked confused as Garlic Jr. laughed his head off. He finally stopped laughing, and looked at them to explain the situation.

"Right now, he thinks he is fighting for his life. But, it is a fight he cannot win. I have seen to that..." he said, cackling some more as he threw his head back.

The Spice Boys looked uncomfortable and confused, but, they laughed along with their boss just the same...

In Goku's mind, however, he was on some surrealistic landscape, like the ruins of some alien planet, and he was standing, sweaty and torn clothing, staring at an unphased and unhurt Garlic Jr.

"Why not just give up? You cannot win, Saiyan!"

"Never!" Goku yelled, and rushed at him, and they exchanged a few more punches and kicks before Garlic Jr. transported himself to a spot high above Goku. Goku panted, staring up at where Garlic Jr. transported himself to.

"You know, it is going to be quite interesting..." Garlic Jr. mused.

Goku tries not to take the bait, but, still shouts up at him. "_What_ is going to be "quite interesting"?"

"What is to become of your little family." Garlic Jr. said, tsking.

Goku growled, fists clenched at his sides.

"Your son and unborn child, I will turn them into my own."

Goku's jaw ticked, still trying not to let Garlic Jr. get to him.

"And, your mate? She'll make the perfect concubine..."

Goku let out a roar of pure anger, going Super Saiyan...

Back in the real world of Garlic Jr.'s Lair, he turned to his minions, an authoritative look in his beady little eyes. They are understandably nervous; knowing he has some sort of scheme cooking up in his pointy little skull...

"Now that their leader is... shall we say... incapacitated... the Z fighters will be scrambling, confused. Now is the perfect time to strike."

"Who should we go at first, Boss?" Mustard wondered.

Garlic Jr. mentally counted to ten, but, it does not work. He is bubbling with frustration and rage at the fact that he is surrounded by idiots.

"ALL OF THEM YOU SIMPERING MORONS!" he screamed, practically vibrating and bouncing in his anger.

The Spice Boys take this as their cue to get the heck out of Dodge, and run off to begin their newly assigned task.

Meanwhile, Garlic Jr. patted the chamber with the trapped Goku inside.

"How long can you last, Saiyan, before your heart gives out?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bulma's work station, they've made a makeshift headquarters to try and locate Goku's energy signal.

"This is useless! We'll _never_ find him at this rate!" Bulma burst out.

Chi-Chi glared at Bulma, putting her hands over Gohan's ears.

"We _will_ find him, do you hear me?" she said hotly.

"Mama, it's okay..." Gohan soothed. "Dad's strong... nothing can happen to him..."

Krillin put an arm around her, whispering something in her ear, and she nodded, allowing him to sit her back down on the couch.

"I think a trip is in order." Piccolo announced.

"Where to?" Krillin asked.

"Not you. Just me. I can track him better from Kami's lookout." Piccolo asserted.

"I should go, too. Please." Chi-Chi begged.

"No. Goku is my friend, and he would be very angry if I brought you to such a place in your condition. The road is very dangerous." Piccolo balked.

"You shouldn't go by yourself." Krillin protested.

"_I_ go. Kami will see me; he will help. We will find Goku." he swore.

"Green-boy's right; we should stay here to protect Earth, remember?" Vegeta nodded.

Piccolo sneers at being called "Green-boy", but nods.

"I shall return as soon as possible." he said. And, with that, he teleported out of the room...

* * *

Later that afternoon, Chi-Chi was lying across the guest bed, one hand over her bulge. She was humming softly to it, her sweet voice coming through as she sings a little.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word; Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And, if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."

Chi-Chi sighed, rubbing the bulge gently.

"Don't you worry, baby; I know it's been almost two days, but, Daddy will be back with us _very soon_, I know it..."

"I hope so, too." Gohan said quietly, standing in the doorway.

Chi-Chi smiled at her son, reaching out her hands to him. He came to the bed and sat next to her, laying against her. Seeing that Gohan was troubled, she decided to try to take his mind off things.

"Did I ever tell you about how Daddy and I met?" she asked gently.

Gohan shook his head.

"Well..."

{FLASHBACK:

A small girl with dark hair and a pink helmet, a young Chi-Chi, was running down the cobblestone road, and she caught hold of something brown. The "something" turns out to be a monkey-like tail, attached to a young Goku. She uses her grip as leverage to pull herself onto his hovering cloud vehicle, Nimbus.

"Ow! Who are you?" Little Goku demanded.

Young Chi-Chi blushed with embarrassment as he rubbed the place where his tail began.

"Sorry, I just wanted a ride..." she said softly.

Young Goku looked at this bold girl with admiration, then shock. "Wait... you're still on here..."

"Duh; I'm holding on." she shrugged.

"No, no; so far, _I've_ been the only one able to ride Nimbus." he explained.

"It's not so hard." she said loftily.

Young Goku eyeed her, then slid over closer. She didn't seem to mind, either. As the wind whipped her hair in front of him, he inhaled deeply, and his eyes went dreamy.

"Hey, boy! Are you all right?" Little Chi-Chi demanded suddenly.

"You smell _really_ nice..." Little Goku said dreamily.

Young Chi-Chi smiled, pleased, but punched him in the arm anyway.

"C'mon, give me a ride home?"

"Sure, sure..."}

"How come I never heard that story before?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I don't know... I guess so much has happened since then... I was only eight years old..."

Gohan nodded, leaning back against his mother, her stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head gently...


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Piccolo is standing with Kami, basically an older, peaceable version of himself, and Mr. Popo, a small, tubby little man with a turban and parachute pants.

"Kami, we don't know what to do; we're desperate." Piccolo pleaded.

"That is why you come to me, desperation?" Kami said in that tone Piccolo had grown to hate, the condescending, disappointed father tone.

"I don't need this right now! I did not come here to kiss up to you; I came to you for _help_! Goku is _missing_!" Piccolo growled.

"A very bad thing indeed." Kami agreed.

"So... is there anything you can do to _help_?" Piccolo asked through grit teeth.

Kami paused for a moment, thinking about it. "... No."

"God! I came to you for _help_, because I thought _maybe_, just for _once_ you'd do something other than sitting on your fat duff watching the world from some cloud!"

Mr. Popo takes great offense to this, and rushed up to Piccolo, shaking his finger at him.

"Mr. Popo will not allow you to speak this way to the great Kami! He is great, he is powerful, he is-"

"An older, decrepid, _useless_ version of _me_." Piccolo interrupted flatly.

Greatly appalled, Mr. Popo began chattering angerily in his native tongue to himself.

"Look, Kami, I didn't come here to aruge with your girlfriend, all right? Are you going to tell me where Goku is or not?" he sneered.

* * *

Back at Bulma and Vegeta's, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin came racing out as the Spice Boys flew up.

"aiyan! I challenge you and your sidekicks!" Vinegar yelled importantly.

"SIDEKICKS?" Krillin and Gohan yelled incredulously.

Vegeta smirked, however, reaching out his hand in a "come on" motion. "Bring it on, slow boy."

"Vegeta... don't you think we should figure out _why_some big buffoons come out of the blue to fight us?"

Vegeta gave Krillin a confused look, but he turns to them anyway.

"What do you want?" Krillin demanded.

"They want a _fight_, Kojack." Vegeta snapped, as if Krillin were a moron.

Krillin grit his teeth, holding back a comment, and Salt finally answered.

"Your leader. He belongs to us now. Our master, Garlic Jr., says you have the choice of joining him as our minions, or death."

"My father would _never _join you!" Gohan yelled, shaking with rage.

Krillin held him back.

"He didn't exactly have a _choice_, kid." Mustard guffawed.

Krillin tried to calm down Gohan, but, it was obvious he was trying to calm himself down as well. He pulled Gohan behind him, glaring up at the large creatures.

"Where is he?" Krillin demanded.

Naturally, the minions ignored Krillin's request, and began attacking them. Of course, they are strong, but no match for our fighters, and, as the fight wound down, Vegeta starts to get excited, making a "galick cannon" to explode them with. Krillin, antsy, rushed up to him.

"Vegeta, no! You can't kill them!"

"Why not?" Vegeta yelled, trying to hold the energy beam.

"Because, then we'll _never_ find Goku!" Krillin yelled, annoyed.

Vegeta paused. "...And?"

Krillin was trying not to get desperate or frustrated, but, finally, an idea came to him. "Vegeta, if we don't find Goku, you will never get another chance to fight him. If you don't fight him again, you will never know who is truly the best." he cajoled.

Vegeta looked appalled, as if that thought had never occured to him, then nods, letting his energy ball fizzle out in his own hand."Fine..." he said, almost pouting. He turned to the Spice Boys, however, with a warning. "Go. Tell your leader we are ready for him."

Just to emphasize his "go" point, he shot a tiny zap at them, making them run off...

* * *

Back at Kami's Lookout, Kami moved his hand over a bowl of water, and reflected in the water is Goku in the hyperbolic chamber. Piccolo looked down worriedly.

"Still alive?"

Kami nodded, waving his hand again, and it switched scenes to the landscape inside Goku's mind, where Goku and Garlic Jr. are still fighting, and Goku falls to his knees just as Garlic Jr. slips out of his grasp.

"Your family is going to be so much better off, once they belong to me, that is..." Garlic Jr. taunted.

"You stay _away_! You touch them, and I will kill you, I swear it!" Goku yelled.

"You've had success at that so far, haven't you?" Garlic Jr. smirked.

Piccolo looked at Kami, confused. "What is going on?"

"He is trapped inside his mind. He will not last much longer." Kami explained.

"How long does he have?"

"Two days, if he's lucky." Kami assessed.

"I have to contact the others. Where is Goku being kept?" Piccolo demanded.


	16. Chapter 16

Kami put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and squeezed. "The journey back is dangerous, my friend."

"I made it here, didn't I?" Piccolo dismissed.

"All the same, take care. The four winds are not always the same. We are one; always remember that."

Piccolo took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I've been trying to forget my whole life..." he muttered under his breath, and dived into the swirling vortex just beneath the Lookout...

* * *

Later, Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch, and Vegeta was standing next to the couch, everyone else kind of milled around the room. Suddenly, Chi-Chi clutched her stomach and groaned. Suddenly, her water breaks and she leans quietly back on the couch, her hand on her abdomen.

"My waters have broken..." she whispered.

Vegeta's eyes went huge. "Well... fix them!" he insisted.

"Too late now!" she said weakly.

Vegeta looked down at the floor and made a disgusted face. "Bulma! I am not cleaning that up!"

Bulma ran in with some blankets. "We're going to have to get her comfortable."

Bulma and Krillin tried to lay Chi-Chi on the couch with blankets and pillows as she was groaning in pain, but she was irritable, slapping their hands away. "Stop touching me! I can get up here by myself!" she snapped.

"Gohan, take Trunks upstairs, please?" Bulma asked, holding out the baby.

"Mama needs me." Gohan balked.

"Mama needs you to stay out of the _way_ right now, champ. Come on, do like Bulma says?" Krillin said gently, giving him a nudge.

Gohan sighed lifting up Trunks and taking him upstairs.

"Vegeta, someone should hold her hands." Krillin suggested. Vegeta hesitated, and Krillin glared. "Fine. Then _you_ get down there and play catcher!" he snapped.

Vegeta looked down, then walked over, not looking at Chi-Chi, and thrusted one of his hands behind his back for her to hold, as if making a great sacrifice. "Here." he said with the air of a maryter...

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn't long before Chi-Chi was cuddling the new little baby, wrapped in a towel, and Gohan came in, led by Vegeta.

"A boy? I got a little brother?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Yes, sweetie. You have a brother. Goten." Chi-Chi said with a weak smile. She reached out her arm, and he climbed up on the sofa next to her."Want to hold him?" she offered.

Gohan nodded and Chi-Chi carefully handed him the child. She looked up at Vegeta, reaching for him as he goes out of the room. Vegeta looked at the hand on his shirt in surprise.

"I just... thank you. For being there."

Vegeta nodded, and then walks out of the room, trying to mask his face...

* * *

The next morning, Chi-Chi walked into the den, carrying baby Goten in her arms. "Morning, everyone." she smiled.

"Hey, how's the little Mama? Are you sure you should be up so soon?" Krillin asked worriedly.

"I'm just _fine_, Krillin; don't worry about me. But, I did have a favor to ask of Vegeta..." Chi-Chi said hesitantly.

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously. "I have done enough for you, wife of Kakorat."

"Yes, I know," she said quickly, "it's just... Goku isn't here, and... well, I need to get rid of little Goten's tail."

"Have you taken _complete_ leave of your senses, woman?" Vegeta demanded, horrified.

"No, I know what happens at the full moon, and I don't need to worry about that on top of everything else!"

"Krillin was right; you are still unwell. Go back to bed." Vegeta said, pointing to the staircase.

"What's the big deal? She may have a point about the tail..." Krillin said, looking sideways at Vegeta.

"I will not sit here and let you rob that child of his Saiyan manhood!" Vegeta said loudly.

"Honey, relax... think of it like a bris?" Bulma teased.

"Well, I am certainly not letting you remove _that_!" Vegeta said, horrified that this was even a discussion. He looked at Chi-Chi, pointing at the staircase authoratively. "Upstairs. You are still unwell. Go."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, but went upstairs with her boys...


	17. Chapter 17

Chi-Chi lay baby Goten into the cradle, then she tucked Gohan into the small cot next to it, and kisseed his sleeping face. Bulma, meanwhile, sat on the windowseat, watching her friend in concern. Chi-Chi walked over to the window, looking out of it, as if the stars are beckoning to her... overwhelming her with memories. Memories of her and Goku's wedding, their first dance as husband and wife. The first time Goku ever kissed her...

"I remember the first time Goku ever kissed me..." she said quietly, as much to herself as Bulma...

{FLASHBACK:

Chi-Chi laughed, her ebony hair flowing all around her, and Goku caught her, pulling her to him. He suddenly paused, as if embarrassed. There are feelings going on inside of him that he cannot fathom; does not understand. He feels like he's going to be sick, but... he can't help but like it...

"Goku? Are you all right?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure..." Goku admitted.

Chi-Chi lowered her eyes, her lashes framing her cheeks a bit, and Goku's eyes lowered too, as he leant down and they kissed for the very first time. It was gentle, sweet. She tasted like honey... Suddenly, he pulled back, face red.

"I... I'm sorry... Are you mad?"

"No... it was nice... In fact, you could do it again sometime if you like..." Chi-Chi said with a shy smile.

Goku grinned at her, leaning forward for another kiss...}

Chi-Chi laughed softly at the memory. That was so long ago!

"Goku has changed, though, not much. Once he figured out what was what between husband and wife... Well, let's just say that he wasn't quite so naive as you all may have thought he was... Show him a little flash of skin and he's pure, hormone-driven instinct...

Bulma snickered slightly.

"But, only with me. Only ever with me. Even if there wasn't the mating bond, I know he loves me as much as I love him..."

"Oh, Chi-Chi; of course he does, and he's coming home, I just know it..." Bulma said, moved to pull her into a comforting embrace.

Chi-Chi nodded, looking at her sadly. "Bulma, I think I'm tired now..."

Bulma nodded and walked slowly out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Chi-Chi looked over at her sons and sighed, talking to the stars once again.

"Goku, you better come back to me, you hear? Don't make me be a single mother to these boys... I love you, please come back; you promised you would always come back..."

* * *

A few hours later, Chi-Chi is sleeping in the bed next to Gohan's cot, with baby Goten in the basinett on the other side of her. Piccolo came through the window, shaking her awake gently. He puts a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Chi-Chi, naturally, is at first startled, but then wakes up and realizes that it is Piccolo, and reaches her hand up to pull his away from her mouth.

"You're back! Did you find Goku?" She whisper-yelled.

Finally, Gohan is awakened by his mother's voice, and sees Piccolo. "Piccolo! My Dad! Where is he?" Gohan demanded loudly.

Of course, by now, all this yelling has woken up Goten, and Chi-Chi has to go to the crib and begin shushing him.

"I have found him. But, there is not much time." Piccolo admitted.

Chi-Chi bit her lip, looking at him quizically.

"I wish that I had time to explain, but, there is not enough. Look... Gohan, Krillin , Vegeta and I must go now."

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and kissed his forehead, giving him a hug, which is slightly awkward due to the baby in her arms. "You be _careful_, baby." she said, and looked up at Piccolo. "You bring my boys back to me, do you hear?" she ordered.

"You have my word." Piccolo swore.


	18. Chapter 18

Somehow, Chi-Chi found herself walking into her own living room, not Bulma's, as she ascended the stairs. Goku walked in, wearing his royal blue silk shirt that Chi-Chi loved on him. The way it hung, the silk outlining every muscle of his perfect torso while still barely touching it... he knew it would drive her crazy. His jeans hung loosely on his hips as he walked towards her to stroke her face with his fingertips.

"So beautiful..." Goku murmured.

"Oh, Goku..." Chi-Chi breathed, throwing her arms around him.

Goku took in the sight of her; her beautiful, slender body barely covered by the sheer, white penguior, her long hair flowing all around her the way he loved. His beautiful wife... his mate...

"Chi..." Goku moaned huskily, pulling her close.

"Where are you?" Chi-Chi whispered, suddenly frightened, realizing this couldn't _possibly_ be reality...

"I'm here Chi-Chi. With you." Goku assured, kissing her neck.

"It's not real; it can't be..." Chi-Chi whispered insistently.

"It's real; we're here. Together, Chi..." Goku promised.

Chi-Chi buried her face into his chest, inhaling his musky scent. It feels so real, but... in the back of her mind she knows that it is just a dream.

"Goku, I know it isn't real, but... it feels so wonderful..."

"I'm coming back to you, I promise. I'm fighting so hard to get back to you... it's taking so much energy just to hold you now..." Goku said, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Energy?" Chi-Chi frowned.

"I left my mind. We're inside of yours. It's dangerous, but, I wanted you to know I was alive... I had to hold you, to let you know I was all right... _God_, you smell so _good_..."

Goku started smothering her neck with kisses, trailing down her collarbone. Chi-Chi panted, her heart quickening as she felt his hands stroking her ribcage, then coming up slightly... She then reluctantly pulled back.

"We can't... this is too dangerous. I don't want to waste your energy and you be stuck here."

"It's all right; here is much nicer than where I am, trust me."

Chi-Chi frowned, knotting her hands in his thick dark hair, stroking his cheek with her own.

"Oh, my love... where _is_ that?" Chi-Chi whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I wish I could tell you... I wish I knew... Just hold me..."

And, Chi-Chi melted against him, as he pulled her down to the couch...

* * *

Meanwhile, Garlic Jr. was pacing. "Where has he gone?" he screeched.

"Boss... the program says his mind is empty now. Doesn't that mean that the program has run it's course?" Vinegar asked.

"_No_, you fool! He's still _alive_! He's left his mind!" Garlic Jr. snapped.

"Uh, how could he do that?" Salt wanted to know.

"If we knew _that_, we would have installed a fail-safe to stop him from _doing_ it, now _wouldn't_ we?" Garlic Jr. snapped through grit teeth.

The minions backed away, knowing that their boss was pushed to the brink, about to explode. He walked over to the suspended animation tube, kicking it once.

"You want to play games, Saiyan? Well, I can play games, too... just you wait and see!"

Just outside of the lair, Piccolo is frowning, listening to the conversation with his super-hearing.

"What are they saying?" Krillin asked impatiently.

"It appears that Goku has exited his own mind."

"Why would he do that? How _could_ he do that?" Gohan wanted to know.

"It is a Saiyan gift." Vegeta explains, and then snorted, "I was not sure he was aware of it."

"But, what would make him do that?" Gohan persisted.

"Sometimes it is a means to escape torture... He can only enter the mind of someone he has a close bond with, such as a mate, or a child. No one else would be close enough to him for him to be able to maintain the energy it would take."

"Then... is he with Mom?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Hmm. Likely. We do not have time to debate that; his time runs short."

"Gee, if I didn't know better, Vegeta, I would say you actually sounded like you _cared_." Krillin said sarcastically.

"Of course I do! No one defeats Kakorat but _me_!" Vegeta said, and stomped off before anyone could respond, and motioned for them to follow. Krillin patted Gohan on the shoulder as if a slight gesture of reassurance before they begin their descent into the Lair... Not bothering with stealth at this point, Vegeta made a "door" with an explosion energy blast.

"How did you get in here? How did you find this place?" Garlic Jr. asked, shocked. He looked at his minions accusingly.

"Never mind that! Just tell us what you've done to Goku!" Krillin said, stepping into a fighting stance.

Garlic Jr. sneered, pointing. "Your fearless leader is now an empty vessel. Nothing."

"Hmmmph. Then, why were you looking for his mind?" Vegeta asked pointedly.

Garlic Jr. , taken aback, frowned. "What do you know of it?"

"I know that you won't be able to bring him back; _nothing_ is strong enough to break the bond between a Saiyan and his mate."

Garlic Jr. snarled, and Vegeta affected a bored look.

"GET THEM!" Garlic Jr. screamed at his minions.

He watches, upset, as the Z fighters seem to make pretty quick work of his brutes as the huge, long fight scene ensuses, and yank him into the fray as well. Despite his most valliant tries, he knows he is no match, and finally lands down in the pile with his fallen minions.

"This time, there's no escaping..." Vegeta said a bit manically, enjoying this a bit much, opening up his hands, the energy building higher and higher, until he has an energy blast larger than the ceiling of the building, and throws it on them.

Krillin yanks Gohan out of the way, and Piccolo steps out of the way as well, and Vegeta is still hovering on the air, smirking proudly at the ashes, which is all that is left of Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. Piccolo breaks Goku out of his suspended animation tube, and lays him gently on the ground.

"Dad! Daddy..." Gohan sobbed, throwing himself on his chest.

After examining him, Piccolo found the device in his ear and yanked it out. "Hmmm..."


	19. Chapter 19

Back inside Chi-Chi's mind, Chi-Chi and Goku are sitting on the sofa, snuggled up together, his shirt now the only thing covering both of them.

"I love you so much..." Chi-Chi sighed.

"I love you, too..." Goku said, nuzzling her neck. Suddenly, Goku paused, looking at Chi-Chi happily.

"Goku? What is it?"

"It's safe now; everything is gonna be all right; Chi... I'm gonna be coming home to you..." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, then gave her a heavy-lidded gaze. "Wait for me, Chi; you won't have to wait long..."

And, with that, he faded out of her mind...

Chi-Chi woke up, Bulma standing over her, rocking Goten.

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked, looking confused.

"Thank _God_; I thought you would _never_wake up! I think this little guy is hungry... What happened?"

Chi-Chi shivers, suddenly feeling _very_ alone without Goku, and reaches for her baby, undoing a few buttons to nurse."Just a dream, Bulma... A wonderful dream..."

Bulma frowned worriedly, but decided to leave Chi-Chi alone to nurse.

Back at the Lair, Goku, eyes still closed, began to stir. "Love you, Chi... So much..." he mumbled.

"Dad?" Gohan asked excitedly.

Goku's eyes shot open, then he gave Gohan a weak smile. "Gohan..." he said, putting a hand on the back of his son's head.

"Dad! You're okay!" Gohan exclaimed, hugging him tightly, tears coming out of the corners of his eyes in relief.

"Shhh, I'm just fine..." Goku soothed, but suddenly sat upright. "Chi-Chi... Gohan, where's your mother?"

"At Vegeta and Bulma's with the baby..." Gohan said.

"Come on; we gotta go. Now." Goku said, pulling him up.

* * *

When Chi-Chi started back down the stairs with Goten, Goku rushed to her, sweeping her into his arms, kissing her as if he were drawing life's breath itself from her.

"Oh, you came back to me... you came back..." she sobbed.

"I promised you... I will always come back to you, Chi... Always..."

* * *

The next month or two was relatively quiet, but for Chi-Chi and Bulma that was just fine. They had their men home, safe. That was the important thing... Little did they know that one of their own would soon bring them trouble...

Piccolo flew down to a desert where a pod was opening up. When he got there, out of the pod stepped an almost doppleganger of himself!

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded.

"I am Imak. Kami was my light energy- my weakness that I cut away from myself. He thought he had contained me..." Imak chuckled.

"You realize that I cannot allow you to live. " Piccolo said, instantly tense.

"If the great and powerful Kami could not end me, how can someone who allowed himself to become weak like you?" Imak scoffed.

Piccolo's lip curled into a sneer. "I will show you weak...

Piccolo threw a punch, knocking him back several feet, and then Imak rushed back at him, tackling him... The fighting is long and intense, until, finally, Piccolo kills him, and absorbs his energy force. A shudder went through him, and his eyes momentarily flashed bright red, and then went back to normal before he walks away from the smoking pile where the body would have been...

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was all together on the Island. With so little going on, they had all chosen a bit of a day vacation at Roshi's for the men to spar and work out.

Chi-Chi and Bulma watched Vegeta and Goku sparring, as well as Gohan and Krillin. Chi-Chi had a blanket draped over her shoulder, nursing baby Goten, and a tiny baby hand was wrapped in her long, flowing ponytail. She had stopped putting her hair in the bun altogether when Goku told her how much better he liked it this way.

Bulma was sitting next to her, little Trunks on her lap. Roshi was standing directly behind them, mostly looking at the training exercises, occasionally his eyes sliding downwards to Chi-Chi's breasts.

Piccolo approached then, standing and observing, with an odd expression on his face. After only a minute, the boys finished up and greeted him.

"Hey, Piccolo; where ya been? " Gohan asked pleasantly.

"Disposing of an enemy. " Piccolo said coldly.

""Disposing"?" Krillin frowned.

"Yes. " he said matter-of-factly, flexing his fingers as he spoke.

It became obvious to everyone around that this is where Piccolo wanted the discussion to end, and his abrubt manner was making everyone slightly uncomfortable. Chi-Chi rose- with slight difficulty due to the still-nursing Goten- and decided to break the tension.

"So... let's go have lunch, then, shall we?"


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, early, Chi-Chi, wearing a small purple nightie, was asleep on the couch with Goten asleep on top of her. He'd been up most of the night…

Goku, eating a large loaf of bread, was sitting in a chair next to the couch, when the doorbell rang. He pulled himself up and went to the door. Roshi and Krillin were waiting there.

"Hey, come on in, guys... "

"Goku, there's awesome news; there's a special tournament coming up in two weeks! The prizes... they're amazing... " Krillin said excitedly, but then trailed off, his eyes floating down to the couch.

"Well, I'm glad about the tournament, but you know I don't care about the prizes. " Goku shrugged.

Goku then looked over towards Roshi, and saw where his eyes had locked. This is not surprising, of course, but he still scowled slightly. He then noticed Krillin's glancing, too, and then stepped in front of the couch, effectively blocking the view of his wife, arms folded, glare on his face. Krillin coughed, having the good grace to be embarrassed. Roshi merely looks disappointed.

"Ahem… Well, anyway, we thought we should tell you so we could all get prepared... The, ah, prizes are great; $150,000 for the total master prize. "

Goku shrugged, but Chi-Chi sleepily called out from behind him. "You win that, Goku; we can send the boys to a good school with that. I know you want to help, and I know helping with studying just isn't going to happen. "

"Okay. I'll get it for you, honey." Goku smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me before this, if we have company?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"You looked tired. " Goku said gently.

"Why are you standing there like that? I can't see..."

"Ahem, right, well... we should... get going..." Krillin said uncomfortably, and grabbed Roshi, yanking him out the door...

* * *

As Gohan is coming home from a morning jog, three teenage boys are standing in a back alleyway. Suddenly, one of them pauses and turns around. His companion opens the back of his skull to reveal an electronic circuitry, and then closes it back. They see Gohan walking, alone, then nod to each-other and walk over to him.

"Hey, kid; I know you from somewhere... " one of them said.

"No, I don't think so... " Gohan said a bit uncomfortably.

The boy looks pensive a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Yeah, yeah! You were in that tourney last month! You really kicked some butt for a little guy... "

Gohan puffed up with the praise.

"Come on, Nathan; this little shrimp?" another one scoffed.

Gohan glares, taking offense to the comment.

"Serious, Connor, man. He beat up a guy _your_ size. "

"Pfft. Only 'cause _I_ wasn't there; he'd never take _me_ down." Connor boasted.

Gohan's fists clenched, and he growled, glaring at this loudmouth.

"I could so! I could take on all three of ya if I wanted!" he said.

"Ooooh, big talk, little man. " Connor taunted.

"Kid, you should probably keep your mouth shut if you don't wanna bite off more than you can chew." The third one chimed in.

"Whatssa matter? _Scared_? " Gohan baited.

The three exchanged glances, then descended upon Gohan...

* * *

A little bit later, Chi-Chi was bustling around the house, cleaning up, with Goten in a front-loading papoose, when Gohan walked in, all bruised. Angrily, he slammed the door and stalked to the couch, flopping down, crossing his arms over his chest. Chi-Chi immediately rusheed to check on her little boy, alarmed.

"GOKU! " Chi-Chi yelled in alarm, fussing over Gohan's wounds. "Oh, baby, what happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing... " Gohan blushed.

Goku came running in, kneeling down in front of Gohan when he sees his injuries.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Goku asked, brushing Gohan's hair back from his face.

Gohan tried to shrug nonchalantly, but winced from the effort.

"Gohan, you tell us what happened _right now_." Chi-Chi ordered.

"Got in a fight with these three guys. They were teenagers, way bigger than me..." Gohan said defensively.

Goku frowns, looking confused. "But... regular boys... you should have been able to take them."

Gohan fidgited, looking even more embarrassed than before, almost to the point of tears.

"Maybe you've been reading too much lately. We can amp up your training. Let's go." Goku offered.

Gohan nodded and stood up, but Chi-Chi slapped at Goku's arm.

"That's not helpful! He needs to go rest right now." she insisted.

"But, Chi-Chi, he needs to be able to defend himself." Goku argued. "And, I've seen him; normally he _can_ against _much_ more. This doesn't sit right."

"Who were these boys? What did they look like?"

"One of them was called Nathan, the other Connor. I don't know about the third. Didn't catch it. "

"I'm going to go find them right now, those filthy punks... "

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's arm to stop her.

"He's my baby, how dare they-"

"Chi, don't take offense, but if Gohan couldn't handle them, I don't want you trying." Goku said seriously.

"What? "Don't take offense"? How am I _supposed_ to take that?" she demanded, appalled.

"Let me handle this?" Goku begged.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Fine, but if I just happen to run across them by accident, they're going to have an "accident" of their own..."

Chi-Chi stalked up the stairs, and Goku watches her go up, shaking his head...


	21. Chapter 21

Later that afternoon, Goku and Gohan walk into the training room, followed by Chi-Chi, who was pushing Goten in the pram. Her hair in a high-ponytail, she was dressed in tight-fitting workout gear. She put the baby pram into a shady spot next to Trunks' playpen, and walk up to where Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta are.

"I want to spar, too. " she said.

"Well, you and I could-" Goku began, but she cut him off.

"Yeah, we do that at home, remember?" she reminded.

Goku's cheeks flushed a bit pink, and his face got a goofy look, indicating that the "sparring" is usually a preamble to something else... But, then he turned to his wife seriously. "You know you don't have to prove anything to me?"

"Apparently I _do_." She huffed.

"Let your woman fight the human, Kakorat. We are wasting time." Vegeta said, aggravated.

"All right, Chi-Chi, take it easy on him? We don't want Krillin hurt?" Goku warned, because he'd seen Chi-Chi in full throttle mode; it was impressive to say the least…

Chi-Chi smileD and gave Goku a lingering kiss on the lips, then ran off to the mat with Krillin. Vegeta stepped in front of Goku, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Kakorat! Focus! This is training!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku, only slightly annoyed, tore his eyes reluctantly away from where Chi-Chi was doing stretches to warm up, and turned to face Vegeta.. On Chi-Chi's side, it seems as if she is winning, but then Krillin caught her by the calf as she started to high-kick him, knocking her to the ground and effectively pinning her down. Distracted, Goku is unable to block Vegeta, and gets thrown into the punching bag...

Instead of looking satisfied with himself, Vegeta merely looks annoyed.

"Kakorat! You were not even trying!" he accused.

However, Goku ignored him and followed Chi-Chi as she walked out of the door.

Chi-Chi stopped at the ocean's edge, tears welling in her eyes. Goku walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"You were right... even Vegeta was right... I'm... useless... " she snuffled.

Goku spun her around to make her face him, his hands now on her arms. "That isn't true! You do things every day that I can't do... you're the best mom... and wife..."

"I'm weak..."

"_No_, you _aren't_." He cupped her chin to make her look into his face. "I was watching you; couldn't take my eyes off of you. Since I've known you, I love the way you fight. Fierce, like a warrior. But, graceful, and beautiful, like a hummingbird. It's part of what drew me to you. And, then I found out how much more there was... so much more... there's no one like you. No one can compare…"

Chi-Chi's arms slipped up around his neck. "Oh, Goku... "

"You almost did have him, you know." Goku said, his arms slipping around her waist. "You did real good. And, I wouldn't tell you that if it weren't true. You know that."

Chi-Chi leaned up and kissedhim softly, and he melted into the kiss. They stood there, locked in the embrace for a while, when a voice sounded in their ears.

"Kakorat, you will give me a_ real _fight this time!" Vegeta insisted.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked over, and Vegeta was standing there, with Bulma behind him.

"You're ruining a nice romantic moment, Vegeta!" she scolded.

Vegeta waved his hand at her in a shooing motion, annoyed.

"It's all right; I should go check on Goten anyway." Chi-Chi said, and smiled at Goku and walked inside, followed by Bulma. Goku followed behind them with Vegeta, who was muttering to him about "useless distractions"...

* * *

It felt like no time until they had traveled to the tournament. In this large city of fancy-looking buildings, there is an enormous billboard that reads, "Welcome to the 15th Annual Ryuu Jutsu Tournament". Meanwhile, our Z gang was in a hotel room.

"Please, Vegeta? Come on... I deserve a night out! And, I know the others would enjoy It... " Bulma was cajoling.

"We are not here for some club, woman; we are here to prove ourselves!"

"You can't train at night!" Bulma huffed.

"Yes, I can, and anyway, what of the little one?"

"The hotel has a babysitter service. Now, we're _going_, and that is just all there is to it!" Bulma yelled.

"But- " Vegeta started to protest, but, before he could protest any more, Bulma had dragged Chi-Chi into the other room, slamming the door behind them so that they could get ready...

* * *

After about an hour or so, Vegeta, wearing nice chinos and a blue shirt, was on the couch, Trunks on his lap. Chi-Chi was all dressed up in a shimmery purple mini-dress, with her long hair completely down, and Goku was wearing jeans and a tight-fitting t-shirt. Krillin was dressed up in a white sport suit with a pastel blue top, slightly reminiscent of _Miami Vice_. Bulma, however, is not yet out in the living room.

The doorbell rang and a woman in her mid-forties is standing there when Krillin answers.

"Hello, I'm Katrina Montgomery, from the hotel's babysitting service." She said.

Vegeta rose, assessing this woman to the point of making her uncomfortable. "…No." he said after a long moment.

"Excuse me?" Katrina asked with a frown.

"You are not fit to watch my son. Go now." he dismissed.

"But- "

"I said leave!" Vegeta said _very_ loudly, enough to make the pictures on the walls shake.

Hurriedly, frightened, Katrina raced away, slamming the door behind her. Bulma at this time comes out, all fixed up in a low-cut red dress.

"Where's the babysitter? I'm ready to go." She said eagerly.

"She had to leave." Vegeta told her.

"Oh? Vegeta… what did you do?" she demanded.

"Um… it's no problem, the little bald man will stay here." Vegeta said with a sheepish smile..

"I will?" Krillin balked.

"_Yes_, you _will_." Vegeta said through grit teeth. "At least then Trunks can get some training in."

Krillin nodded, slumping onto the couch...


	22. Chapter 22

Later that night, Bulma had dragged them to a karaoke bar, and they were sitting at a table near the front, having some drinks. Bulma looked all bouncy and excited, going over a list of what to sing. Vegeta was sitting there, drinking beer from a bottle, looking slightly grumpy. Chi-Chi stood up and reached for Goku's hand. Goku looked petrified, like a deer in the headlights..

"Our turn first, come on, Goku. " Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

Goku looks unsure. "Chi-Chi, fighting is one t hing… but…"

"Come on, scardey pants!" she teased, and he followed her up to the stage. "Put in the song, honey. " she whispered.

Goku walked up to the machine, standing over it for a moment, and then pressed a button, walking back over to her.

"_Rainy night and we worked all day  
We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to play  
We got something they can't take away  
Our love, our lives_." Goku began.

__"_Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothing when I'm by your side  
We got something that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride." _Chi-Chi sang.

__"_My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)  
And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside..._

_You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man." _

"_We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan."_

"_Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man"_

"_Light a candle, blow the world away  
Table for two on a TV tray  
It ain't fancy, baby that's OK  
Our time, our way."_

"_So hold me close, better hang on tight  
Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride  
We're two kids hitching down the road of life  
Our world, our fight"_

__"_If we stand side by side (all night)  
There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)  
And I'll know that you'll live  
In my heart till the day I die"_

__"_Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man"_

"_My heart beats like a drum (all night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)"_

"_And I'll never let go cause  
There's something I know deep inside...  
That you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan"_

__"_Cause I was born to be your baby  
And baby, you were made to be my man"_

"_You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man..."_

The applause is loud, and by this time Goku and Chi-Chi are standing close, snuggling to each-other as they make their way back to their table. Goku sits, pulling Chi-Chi into his lap, slightly embarrassed by the attention and that he got that into it...

"That was great, you guys! Vegeta, don't you wanna go next? I can choose you something good..." Bulma pleaded.

"I will defeat Kakorat on my own, woman! " Vegeta huffed.

Bulma watched, amused, as he stalked purposefully towards the stage, and his eyes lit up as he choose his song. Goku, however, was paying him no attention; lost in his own world with Chi-Chi. The familiar beat of "Eye of the Tiger" started, and Vegeta begins to sing.

"_Risin up  
back on the street  
did my time took my chances  
went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
just a man and his will to survive  
so many times  
it happens too fast  
you trade your passion for glory  
don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
you must fight just to keep them alive_

It's the eye of the tiger  
its the thrill of the fight  
risin up to the challenge of our rivals  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face  
out in the heat  
hanging tough  
stayin hungry  
the stack the odds still we take to the street  
for the kill with the skill to survive...

It's the eye of the tiger  
its the thrill of the fight  
risin up to the challenge of our rivals  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Risin up  
straight to the top  
had the guts got the glory  
went the distance now I'm not gonna stop-"

Suddenly, someone in the audience called out, interrupting him.

"I wish you _would _stop! You suck!" an audience member yelled out.

Vegeta glowered, throwing an energy blast at the offending man, knocking him completely out of the bar and into the street. Holding his still-glowing hand up, he asked them a question:

"Are there any more criticisms? " Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.

His lip curled into a pleased smirk as most of the audience then stood and gave him a standing ovation...


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, the stadium was packed beyond capacity before everyone had even signed in. Chi-Chi found herself a comfortable spot backstage with baby Goten to watch. Hercule, one of the fighters, approached her.

"Well, hello there, m'am... " Hercule greeted with a leer.

"Um, hi. " Chi-Chi said uncomfortably.

"Haven't seen you here before... " he said, eyeing her.

"I come to a lot of these. My _husband_, Goku, is the best fighter here. "she said pointedly.

Hercule guffawed loudly and obnoxiously, neither noticing that Goku had walked up behind them. "Sweetcakes, you don't know who you're talking to; I'm Hercule. The greatest fighter in the _universe_. "

"Not better than my Goku!" Chi-Chi huffed indignantly.

"Honey, you just ain't been with a _real_ man... " Hercule said, and reached out, patting her on the butt, and Chi-Chi grabbed his wrist, bending it back with a loud "cracking" noise, sending him to his knees, and then thew him up and over the crowds, clear _out_ of the stadium. As she was in a half-spin from throwing him, she bounced into Goku, who caught her in his arms.

"Hey, you okay there?" Goku smiled down at her.

"How long were you standing there?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"Just a second. Not as fast as you, apparently." He smiled.

"Ha ha. "

"He's lucky."

"Lucky?" Chi-Chi frowned, confused.

"That you got to him instead of me." Goku said, clenching his fist a bit.

Chi-Chi smiled wide, kissing his cheek. "Who's your first bout?"

"Never heard of the guy before... Connor, it says."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide. "Do you think that's the same one that attacked Gohan?"

Goku's eyes clouded over. "I'll find out... "

Chi-Chi grabbed the baby basket and walked with Goku to find Gohan. Goku walks them to the edge of the starting platform, where Connor is warming up.

"That the guy?" Goku asked him.

"One of them, yeah... " Gohan admitted.

"Okay, you three go back there and sit. I'm up first." Goku said cheerfully.

Chi-Chi walked to the backstage area with Gohan, where they could watch the match, and Goku stepped into the ring. An announcer stepped into the middle, holding a large microphone.

"Welcome to the 15th Annual Ryuu Jutsu tournament! Our first bout today is an exciting one: Son Goku from Roshi's Dojo, and Connor from the Dojo of the Jaguar!"

As they are in the ring, circling each-other, Connor smirked at him.

"Are you as easy a target as your kid?" Connor baited.

Goku growled slightly, and the announcer stepped out of the ring, and the fight began. It started out pretty intense, but Goku managed to land a good enough punch to knock his head off, and it splits apart, showing wires and chips everywhere.

"An android... that explains alot... " he said, tossing the head up in the air like a basketball.

The announcer lifts his hand up and the crowd applauds wildly. Goku smiles, walking back to the backstage area to show Gohan the head. _This should give him some of his confidence back…_ Goku thought...

* * *

By mid-afternoon, it was Krillin's go,

And he stood in the ring, waiting, when Piccolo walked into the ring. He tilteds his head, cracking his neck loudly, then jumped to a fighting stance. The announcer made an arm signal to start the fight, and they began. Krillin, however, could barely get a punch in, as Piccolowas really whaling on him for a while. From the stands, his friends were watching, concerned.

"We gotta stop this... " Goku said, worried for his friend.

But Vegeta reached out a hand to stop him. "It is Krillin's fight. Not yours."

"Piccolo is going too far!" Goku protested.

Vegeta shook his head as Goku stood up, starting to walk towards the stage. Piccolo, meanwhile, lifted Krillin's prostrate body. Krillin was barely breathing when Piccolo moved his mouth close to his ear.

"Kami is next; to him I will not show so much mercy." Piccolo whispered cruelly, dropping Krillin roughly, then flew up and out of the stadium.

Goku rushed to his friend, lifting him up gently, barely noticing that everyone else had run up behind him. "Krillin?"

"Goku... we have to stop Piccolo... something's got into him... " Krillin panted weakly.

"Well, obviously-"

"_No_! He's posessed or something! He's going to... go after Kami..." Krillin said before passing out. Goku lay him down gently, looking furious.

"Goku, we'll come-" Chi-Chi began, but Goku cut her off.

"No, you won't. It's too dangerous."

"But, you need all the help you can get!" Chi-Chi argued.

"Fine, Gohan and Vegeta will come. You stay here."

Chi-Chi looked like she might argue, so Goku grabbed her by the arms to make her look at him. "I can keep half an eye on Gohan; I can't watch the both of you. These boys need a Momma."

"They need a Daddy, too... " she whispered tearfully.

Goku sighed heavily. "Chi-Chi... I can't loose you, okay? I'm not strong enough... I can't make it without you."

"Just remember that I can't make it without _you_, either." Chi-Chi said firmly.

Goku pulled her into a searing kiss, then he, Gohan and Vegeta flew up into the sky and out of sight. Chi-Chi's head dropped onto baby Goten's chest, and Bulma put a hand on her back...


	24. Chapter 24

When the Z fighters arrived at the Lookout, Kami was in the process of holding Piccolo at bay with an ever-weakening forcefield.

"This can't work much longer... " Kami groaned.

"You must help Kami!" yelled at Goku.

"It's why we're here..." Goku assured.

"I sense something in him... he has my darkness. " Kami told Goku.

"You don't have-"

"Imak. My dark half, which I was seperated from centuries ago. He posesses Piccolo now. "

"Enough talk. We take him out." Vegeta said.

"Wait; if it's not his fault... isn't there something we can do?" Goku asked hopefully.

"We can exorcize the dark energy from him; contain it. However, the problem is getting close enough for long enough to perform the task." Kami said weakly.

"Leave that to us... " Goku said confidently.

The three Saiyans rose up and flew at Piccolo, who gave them a caustic smirk. Energy blasts were flying everywhere, punches and kicks thrown; special attacks all over the place; a good long fight. However, all looked lost, until Gohan did his special "ghost" attack, making nine holographic images of himself along with the real one, surrounding and confusing Piccolo. Vegeta and Goku use this time to combine their energies and send their own special energy blasts at the same time to him, knocking him to the ground, out cold and badly hurt, but alive. Piccolo is twitching, but barely breathing. Kami comes then, with a large crystal in his hand. He waves his hand over Piccolo, obviously using much strength to pull the wicked spirit out, and you can see Imak's specter rising from Piccolo's body, slowly, with difficulty, until he is finally sucked into the crystal.

"It is done. He will live. Thank you, Saiyans." Kami wheezed, nearly prostrate from the exhaustion of events.

"We will nurse him back to health here; you may go back to earth now." Mr. Popo promised.

Goku nodded, one arm around Gohan, as Kami and Mr. Popo take Piccolo inside the castle.

Goku looked down at his son proudly. "You were amazing, Gohan; you really saved us."

Gohan blushed, pleased, and then they jumped off the edge to go back home…

* * *

Later in Krillin's hospital room, Krillin was sitting up in bed, watching television. Chi-Chi and Bulma were there with the babies, looking worn with worry, when their men come back in. Chi-Chi ran up, hugging and kissing first Gohan, then embracing her husband with passionate kisses. Goku walked over to Krillin, finally, arm still tight around Chi-Chi's waist.

"It's all fixed, buddy. How are you doing?" Goku asked.

"I've been worse, trust me. It's okay." Krillin played off.

Bulma, also, was embracing Vegeta the same way Chi-Chi was Goku, but he looks slightly uncomfortable.

"We are in public, woman!" he fidgeted.

"I'm glad you aren't dead, so shut up and enjoy it!" Bulma snapped, and then continued raining kisses on him.

Vegeta pretended to be just giving up, but, Goku smirked when he saw his pleased look…

"Everything's okay, buddy." Goku re-iterated. "Everything's gonna be okay for all of us..."

-End-


End file.
